


Party Crossing the Year_english version

by Europe_Sakana



Series: Party Crossing the Year [2]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Europe_Sakana/pseuds/Europe_Sakana
Summary: English Version
Relationships: Protagonist/Yakumo Shinonome
Series: Party Crossing the Year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087985
Kudos: 1





	Party Crossing the Year_english version

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [穿越時光的宴會](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504665) by [Europe_Sakana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Europe_Sakana/pseuds/Europe_Sakana). 



> The story just entered the hawling, have not meet Mia, the protagonist and Yakumo too close to the distance but the two have no self-awareness

It's been a little while since Gurena became a partner.  
The exploration process was so fast and furious that even Louis and Yakumo, who have been in the battlefield for a long time, had a hard time, not to mention the one who lost her memory and fought only by her body's intuitive reactions. Louis had noticed that the design of the suit was from a well-known custom-made clothing brand in a Western country before the Great Crash, and it would not be easy to give her a suit of the same style as a token of appreciation ......

  
Louis was in the living room thinking about how to find a practical and decent enough way to say thank you when Yakumo, who was playing with his wine bottle, gave him a strong tap on the shoulder, Louis jumped back to look at his companion, frowned in confusion, and finally sighed.

"I'm thinking about something very serious, but you're not worried ......"

"The actual fact is that you'll be able to get a lot more than just a few of these. The end of the year, take advantage of this time to throw a good celebration, also for her to warm up, it is good" Hearing the word "end of the year", Louis looked back to the calendar under the clock to calculate the date, indeed, in a few days will be another year.Although Revenant's concept of time will only gradually blur, but maintain the original mode of thinking, the people in the homebase still follow the original calendar to calculate the time, especially a few of the festivals that we have a consensus, are still in a good celebration. 

"Well, it's really an idea that I hadn't considered."

"Of course, not even the new merchandise on the Coco's car has been added to the stock, and it's not a fake to explore so many places."  
"Then let's do that, Yakumo, I'll leave the cooking to you."

"Yes, sir."

  
The scheduled day came soon, and Gurena, who had been kept a little hidden from the others, was surprised when she saw the gorgeous Imperial Festival food box on the bar table, which was especially for her. The Japanese style cuisine is the same as everyone else's, and Yakumo also handed Gurena a cold soup with a bright red color, "I'm afraid you're not used to it, I used Blood Bead to make this soup, and everyone in the base has commented that it's quite good, try it?"

In fact, just from the gorgeous box, Gurena was eager to try the taste, but since the chef mentioned it, she had to show her support first. She took a spoon and gently sipped it, and even though it was cold, she could taste the sweetness of the fruits and vegetables and the richness of the Blood Bead.

"Mmm!Yakumo's food is delicious!"

  
"Hahahaha is it? I'm glad you like it." Reaching out to rub the girl's head, Yakumo smiled lightly at the look of satisfaction. Gurena looked back at him without hesitation, and spoke in a natural tone.  
"Yakumo has worked hard to prepare for everyone, why don't you have a little refreshment?"

"......Thanks."

The group was having a good time and was enjoying the food.  
Murasame was the first to notice something and quietly asked IO why Gurena hadn't joined the conversation. The four of them turned around to see Gurena feeding Yakumo, who was stand on the other side of the bar, with a spoon in her hand.

Coco smiled lightly, Murasame sighed in understanding, IO nodded her head like she also knew something, and only Louis felt he was not keeping up with the situation.

The next day, the group continued to explore the area, this time they came to a new area that they had not explored before. As Gurena purified the Dendrobium parasites to disperse the miasma, the three of them saw the half collapsed birdhouse not far away and the old shrine pierced by the thorn of judgment.

  
"Ahhh ...... Yes, this was originally Inari Temple."Louis nostalgically touched the fox stone statue standing at the entrance of the stairs, Yakumo looked around to make sure there was no sign of any lost and then put away his weapon and said to Gurena, "At first, I could still come here to do the New Year's worship set, but then the miasma spread out and could only eat in the homebase as New Year's Eve, so I still have to thank you again."

"I'm glad I could help, so, are you going to go?"

  
"Of course."  
It was a contradictory sight for the Revenant to visit the shrine, but as they joined their hands and prayed for the next days to pass smoothly and the plight of the red mist to be relieved soon, they could still feel their spirits being carefully soothed, and a warm and reassuring feeling filled their hearts.


End file.
